Honesty
by summer.popsicles
Summary: She holds in her hand a picture, beautifully drawn by Niklaus himself, that melts her heart. Not even his cogent compulsion could make her feel this way. 'Thank you for your honesty. Klaus'  Klaus/Caroline collection of drabbles/one-shots. R&R!
1. Honesty

_Author's Note: I have missed a lot of the Vampire Dairies, but in the short time that I've come to love the show, Stefan and Elena have been my main interest. Therefore, if I continue to write, I'll dabble with Stelena. And the most recent episode pulled on a few heartstrings, especially with Klaus and Caroline. And that's why you're reading this. Enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong>Honesty<strong>

_Abandoned._

_Excluded._

_Alone._

His mind races through childhood memories, painful stabs of regret and remorse injure his very soul.

He can't help but acknowledge this as the stunning blonde tells him what no one has.

_The truth._

Her blue eyes pierce through his momentarily, seeming to ask:_ "Why must you stay and implicate my life?"_

Klaus has seen that look countless times.

She disentangles the worthless bracelet that he'd given her from her wrist and throws it to the floor.

Watching her walk away, his empty heartbeat reverberating in his ears, he acquires instantly that she's not coming back.

That is when the bitter silence creeps back in.

_I love you, Caroline._

* * *

><p>An exasperated sigh escapes her lips as soon as her bedroom door shuts.<p>

_Why did I even agree to go with Klaus tonight?_

_He'll never change._

_He's a cold, heartless hybrid; why would he care to let to Tyler free from all of this?_

Glancing up, she catches a glimpse of her reflection in her mirror.

_Change._

_Precisely what her father wanted from her._

_Her father, her flesh and blood, wanted to alter her very existence, no matter what the cost._

Her eyes wander to the box on her bed and it doesn't even surprise her.

_What, yet another lavish piece of jewelry to persuade her?_

_Him and his munificent gifts—_

Opening it, her eyes softened, captivated by the beauty of it.

She holds in her hand a picture, beautifully drawn by Niklaus himself, that melts her heart.

Not even his cogent compulsion could make her feel this way.

_Thank you for your honesty._

_Klaus_

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Very rushed and inadequate this was, yes. Just what I thought might be running through their minds, although I fear this was pointless. But this came from pure inspiration when Klaus drew the picture of Caroline and the horse; it made me "Aw!" and I realized how much I loved seeing his soft side. Leave a review and let me know what you thought and if you want me to write more Klaus and Caroline. Because I might continue this story and make it full of Klaroline one-shotsdrabbles. Also, it's most likely that I will write Stelena so stick around for that if you like. Thanks!_

_Always,_

_summerpopsicles_


	2. Details

_Author's Note: A sincere and warm thank you to all who reviewed. It means a lot to me. To clarify, this is not a multi-chapter. Every one-shot/drabble is it's own. And this is a one-shot, and maybe I'll write a drabble next. That is, with the right inspiration. :) Enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong>Honesty<strong>

_**2. Details**_

_Your hopes._

_Your dreams._

_What you desire most in life._

Caroline diligently folded her clothes on her bed in her room, trying immensely hard to keep her mind on task. But her thoughts flitted to earlier; the chaos, the fear..and Klaus. He'd grabbed her by the shoulders, his strength beyond anything she'd felt before, and demanded she was the one hurting him. Yet he was the one doing the hurting, how ironic.

_Clack._

Something hit her window, tugging at her curiosity. When she lifted the glass, her eyes refocused.

"Klaus?" she sounded both surprised and irritated, although that was far from her real emotion.

"Let down your hair, fair maiden." He called, grinning from ear to ear.

Caroline frowned at his romantic attempt. "You know just because you've done this exact same thing to a million girls, one thousand years ago, doesn't mean it's going to work on me." Her words were sharp and after they had reached him, she regretted it. She hoped he'd forget she said it.

"I wanted to apologize." And it was forgotten. It was ludicrous, shouting like this. All because she was stubborn and wouldn't come down.

"For what?" she leaned against the edge of the window, her words now light.

He smirked, now she wanted to hear the real apology. Perfect. "Come down and tell you, Caroline."

Her anger was obvious. She slammed the window shut and he watched her turn away.

After a minute of waiting, Klaus feared whether or not she was coming at all.

The front door opened, answering his questions and putting his doubts to rest.

"You look wonderful, Caroline."

His smile was earnest, she could see that clearly. But she shrugged it off anyways. "Why did you come, Klaus?"

To see your magnificent face, Caroline, he thought. "For many reasons," he'd said aloud. "Shall we walk?"

Her neighborhood was safe at night, to say the least. But being alone with him was her concern. "I don't know. It's late, maybe we could…"

Klaus interrupted her, "I couldn't sleep tonight knowing I'd harmed you in anyway and not fixed it." His eyes told the truth.

Her heart stopped beating at his words. "O-okay."

They walked along the sidewalk in silence for a few minutes, both enjoying time to think of the right words to say.

"The moon is out tonight." He looked up at the speckled circle.

Caroline looked down. Tyler.

He silently cursed himself after seeing her reaction. "I didn't mean..."

She shook her head and looked up. "When I was little, I was convinced it was a cookie. I'd reach up as far as I could, on my tip-toes and grab it, eating all the chocolate chips before taking a bite." Caroline shrugged her one shoulder, "Silly, really."

But that's exactly what he wanted to hear; anything about her.

"If you want to be my friend, Klaus, you have to trust me." Her blue eyes penetrated his.

He gazed at her, daring himself to caress that vulnerable face. His hands remained at his sides. "I want to be more than your friend, Caroline." His eyes met hers with equal certainty. She looked away. "And I do trust you."

To tell whether or not he was lying was more than difficult. His sincere smile convinced her, nevertheless.

Caroline opened her mouth to speak but he whipped out an orchid. "Klaus, Where did you—"

"It's a secret." Klaus winked at her before enclosing it in her hand with his. "And I know you don't trust me yet, but I can wait. I have all the time in the world." His lips softly brushed her knuckles, sending electricity through her entire body. He returned her sheepish smile. "Sweet dreams, love."

Caroline stood dumbfounded after he'd left. He'd gotten the last word, captivating her with his charm.

She smirked. That would not happen again.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading this far. And now, here's the next step: review. Reviews motivate me to write and simply make me smile, so what's the harm? And even if you're <em>just_ a reader, I would still like to know your thoughts too. :) Thanks!_

_Always,_

_summerpopsicles _


	3. Klaus's Diaries

_Author's Note: My apologies to any of you that have actually awaited an update from this. I am very sorry it has taken so long. One more thing, a thank you to those who reviewed...you know who you are. The readers, too. If you're reading this, I consider it a blessing. Enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong>Honesty<strong>

**_3. Klaus's Diaries_**

He'd been stabbed in the chest.

Struck directly in his **heart**, murdered by his own father.

What did he know about _love_?

Nothing of the sort, Niklaus himself would concur.

But then what did it mean when every _thought_ was occupied, by her?

When the** pain** she felt penetrated his own flesh?

Every conclusion was drawn back to her_._

_Dear Diary,_

_If anyone on this damned planet were to read those words up there, I would kill them in col blood. This is Stefan Salvatore's "romantic" hobby; what the hell am I doing writing in my diary? Clearly, I've gone mad. Because I've fallen madly in love with her. Caroline. She's stubborn, she's competitive...she's a vampire. She's perfect. With my past stained red, how could I draw near to such perfection? Why would there be hope for me and her to share a lifetime together? That's rubbish. But the blissful daydream of feeling alive again with her, has occurred. She's beautiful and strong; everything I desire. And I'm a bloody mess. Now that I have proven that I really can sound like that Salvatore brother, I will conclude with that I have almost finished my gift for Caroline. Hello no, I will not be persuaded by defeat._

_Klaus_

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed! Although, I must admit, I'm not entirely sure what I think of this. But I must ask you a question that is quite important: should I abandon this "story" all-together and simply start writing Klaroline one-shotsdrabble individually as they come to me? Or, should I keep going with the pace that I have been? Feedback is appreciated. Thanks!_

_Always,_

_summerpopsicles _


End file.
